


I just need somebody to love

by viciousmate



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Götzeus, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmate/pseuds/viciousmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario are on vacation in Ibiza, but not together, and this is not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Mario are very next to each other in Ibiza, but still not enough.

Thursday, July 17th

Marco and Mario are very next to each other in Ibiza, but still not enough. The photos of a Mario dropping his underwear just makes the things more difficult. This is a phone call from Marco to Mario in the morning after.

Hey, munchkin. Did I wake you?

No, no. I finished my breakfast right now. Are you ok?

Pretty sure. Nice ass tho.

Ah. You seen it, of course. Did you like it?

Don’t you think this is more than necessary?

What’s my fault if there’s a lot of paparazzi following us all the time and everywhere we go? 

One day is a hard bulge, another day is your ass off. I think you’re really enjoying this whole parade.

Wasn’t it this what we agree?

Yep. So much so that I’m here now taking a sunbath, wearing just black boxers that highlights my translucent whiteness, and showing my slimness to paparazzi.

What a shame I’m not there, hottie.

You can see the photos later, as I had to see yours.

Pokey! Everybody is gonna love it, I’m pretty sure that. It’s always me and my body off to summer, your fans will be crazy having a better glance of your hotness.

I’m trying to do my best here, but of course is not enough to beat your show yesterday and all the shows you ever did.

A little bit of yours is much better than everything of mine, love.

You don’t need to be a asslicker, baby. It’s ME the guy who’s gonna fucking you tonight.

Can’t it be now? Please. I miss you so much.

I miss you too.

I wanna celebrate my weltmeister goal with you, in a special way.

We don’t need to talk about the world cup.

Okay, alright. I understand. Sorry. I just wanna be with you. It’s everything I need now. Nothing else matters.

Same. I love you, baby.

I love you too, my woodyinho.


	2. I need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of problems!!!

Thursday, July 17th

 

Ibiza is the prettiest sight of paradise on earth, a place to feel joy, to have fun, and to love too.

Marco loves to be on vacation in Ibiza, mainly because Mario is there too, even though he's a little distant, even though he's with Ann. He misses his lover so much it hurts. They were supposed to be together all the last month, enjoying their stay at Campo Bahia, playing football, scoring goals, celebrating each victory; however, his injury screwed up the plans. That small guy really stole Marco's heart and made him suffer in pain. Together they were one, but now Marco is just a half of himself. 

He really loves his munchkin, but, even though he knows Mario loves him back, he still has to come to terms with the fact that Mario loves Ann too - a different kind of love, yes, but it was still love. Mario's loving gesture with the Germany's no. 21 jersey made him glad at first but so sad later. HE should be at Maracanã celebrating the weltmeister, not just his jersey. 

Now Marco has just a little time to recovery and to enjoy his vacations before Mario is back to Munich and they won't be able to see each other for a long time. He always has his friends but not his boyfriend, what makes him feel very lonely. 

Marcel is the best friend ever and it's always a good time being with him and the other guys. However, Marcel isn't Mario. He doesn't kiss Marcel, he doesn't fuck Marcel, he doesn't need Marcel right now. All that Marco wants is to spend the whole night loving the man he loves. Marcel and the guys are going to a club and letting the yacht free. It's everything right, and then his phone is ringing and Mario's name on the screen makes Marco smiles.

“Hey, baby. What's up?” Mario doesn't talk but Marco waits for his voice. “Hello???? What's happening, munchkin????”

“Hmmm. Sorry, babe”, Mario’s voice is faltering, “Sorry… but... I won’t... be able... to see you... now.”

“What?” It’s not possible. Unbelievable.

“Sorry. I'm really sorry…”

“What happened?” Marco hopes for a good excuse but he knows, in the end, that nothing that his lover says will be enough to calm him down.

“Ann asked me to stay tonight. She needs me here.”

That sentence was worse than he could have thought. It was exactly like a knife in his heart.

“And I need you here.”

Marco’s words hurts Mario. He knows how much the blonde needs him.

“I know we don't have much time to spend together but I can’t say no to her. I can't do it now.”

Marco sighs. The anger eating him inside. He takes a deep breathe, he doesn’t think what he’s gonna say, just opens his mouth and lets the words find his way out.

“I can't do it now either. I can't take it anymore, Mario. I can't share you. I love you so much, and more than this, I need you so much. And you're not with me. We're not on the same line anymore.”

Silence on the other side.

“Sorry, Marco. Earlier we had a nice talk. What is happening? I love you more than anything. I'm doing my best to be with you, it's just tonight. Really. Just tonight.”

“You know I'm not overreacting, these last months had been much more difficult than we were expecting. Don't you think????”

“No, baby. I love you and this is the most important. The distance doesn't matter.”

“We're really next to each other now, and even so we're distant. You have Ann. I have only you. And I miss you.”

“I miss you too, don't dare to doubt it.” Mario doesn’t know what more he can say to help the other one. He just closes his eyes and waits. A cheeky tear swinging on the edge of his eyes.

“I know what I want, munchkin. I know what I need. And I know that I can’t have any of this right now. I can’t get stuck on you like this. You already have a life without me in it.

“I’m not gonna argue with you by phone. We need to talk face to face. Just give me this night, please. Tomorrow we put the things clear. Please, babe. Please.

Marco answers by turning off his phone. Mario stares the wall in front of him, he is desolate, and he knows he is losing the love of his life. When Ann calls his name, he puts a fake smile on his face and walks to her at the yacht’s deck. Meanwhile, Marco just looks for Marcel inside his room and tells his friend that he’s going with them to the club. He wants to forget all about Mario’s existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and I wrote it. Now I just hope it works.


End file.
